Psionex (Earth-616)
, Mathemanic, Pretty Persuasions, Coronary, Asylum]] PSIONEX Team Status: Unknown (presumably inactive) Base of Operations: Formerly: Genetech Laboratories Allies: New Warriors Team Leaders: Formerly: Asylum II, Night Thrasher Members: Asylum, Mathemanic, Impulse, Coronary, Pretty Persuasions, Asylum_II, Night Thrasher, Rage Place of Formation: New York First Appearance: New Warriors #4 Origin: Harmond Furmuntz, CEO of Genetech, selected 5 individuals of specific (nomral human) abilities, and enhanced those abilities with Psionic Energy. Formation: Harmon Furmuntz was a child prodigy, among the initial pool of men being considered for the Super-Serum project. When he was passed over for the project, and later saw the success of Steve Rogers (Captain America), he decided to devote his life to developing super-powered heroes of his own. To that end, he brought together 5 people of various "descriptions," and enhanced them with Psionic energy: Coronary was a medical student who could psionically manipulate a person's bioemetric processes, Pretty Persuasions was an exotic dancer who could stimulate the pleasure centres of individuals as well as tranform her own erotic impulses into a variety of psionic weapons, Mathemanic was a genius-level math student who could affect the perceptions of others through "math telepathy," Impulse was a street-gang member who gained lightning fast movement and reflexes, and Asylum was a former mental patient who controlled the same darkforce energies as Cloak. As "villains": In fact, Psionex never considered themselves to be villains, nor did they ever make any concerned effort to break the law or harm innocents. Rather, they were a team of very psychopathic powered individuals who broke free of their masters at Genetech, and fought the New Warriors, a team of teen heroes with close ties to the company. When Terrax took over the body of their old boss Furmuntz, Mathemanic and Impulse actually stayed and helped the Warriors in their fight against the villain. As "heroes": After the first Asylum's form was dissipated by Speedball in New Warriors #40, her name and mask were taken by Henrique Manuel Gallante, the man, who as Darkling had once fought the Warriors. However, upon his return, he brought together the first Asylum's old teammates as a "hero" team. They became media darlings, cleaning up the streets, fighting the Punisher-type battles which most superheroes are unwilling to be involved in. However, Asylum's plan backfired when he accidentally killed a child carrying a toy gun, which he believed to be real. He was brought in for trial by his teammates Coronary and Impulse, and the last he was seen, he was in jail. Meanwhile, Night Thrasher and Rage had abandoned the New Warriors, and after being officially kicked off the team, they decided to put Psionex back into action. They had somewhat of a brief success as a super-team which "crossed all lines" when fighting crime, but the two Warriors eventually went back to their own team. The last any member of the team was seen, Pretty Persuasions was performing at strip club in Avengers/Thunderbolts. Presumably, the rest of the members are back on inactive status as well. Relationship with the New Warriors: In their first appearance, Psionex played the part of super-powered bodyguards at Genetech. When the Warriors illegally trespassed on the Genetech grounds, Psionex was responsible for capturing them, and containing them for the authorities. They did NOT, as some might believe, act in any way at all illegally, and therefore the Warriors left them un uneasy terms, but not as sworn enemies. Later, the team broke free of Genetech's control, and while they did hold their former captors hostage, they released them when the Warriors came to their assistance, and went off to lead their civilian lives. When the "hero" Psionex was formed, the Warriors tried to put a stop to their work, fearing (and rightly so) that psychopaths remain psychopaths forever. (see: Venom as hero]] Psionex finally resolved their differences with the Warriors when the two teams fought against Genecide and Eugenix. Total Members: 8 Allies: New Warriors Enemies: Genecide ---- Bibliography * New Warriors Vol. 1 #4, 15-17, 40, Annual #3, 51-53, 60, 63, 64, 72 (March, 1991 – April, 1995) ---- Related Articles: * New Warriors * Darkling Category:Psionex members ---- External Links: * New Warriors Continuity Conundrum * New Warriors Message Board ---- Return to Team Selection ----